Just Dance-Arcade Edition
Just Dance-Arcade Edition is an arcade game with releasedate in June 2014 The game will use an arcade board based on Xbox 360 and it will register user movements using an integrated camera as well as 3 buttons used to navigate through menus The game will support up to 4 players at the same time in a selection of 110 regular songs and 30 secret songs from all Just Dance entries from Greatest Hits (Renamed Best Of in European and Australian versions) to Just Dance 2014 Game Rules The players must choose their first song, requiring at least 6000 points to pass it (Failing to reach any target score results in a game over) If the song is passed the players choose their second song, this time requiring at least 8000 points to pass (If any players previously falied to pass first song's target score they won't be able to continue) The third and final song requires at least 10000 points to pass A bonus song can be played if all 3 scores add up a required total between 30000 points and 36000 points (Adjustable by Arcade operator in differences of 1000 points, being 32000 points the default) Bonus songs unlike regular songs are mashups, sweat versions, alternate choreographies and super versions On the fourth song there is no target score, Players must get the highest score possible Unlike Console versions players can't change their positions once they start Songlist All these 110 listed songs are regular versions (Can be chosen at any moments, List is the same in all regions) These 30 songs appear as bonus songs only if a player reaches a specific score Game modifiers Players can activate several modifiers to make the song harder, Modifiers are separated into 4 types with 3 divisions each one (Speed modifiers, Vanish modifiers, Moveset modifiers and Precision modifiers) All of them represented with different icons Precision and Vanish modifiers will only affect the players who activated it while Speed and Moveset will affect all 4 players no matter who activated it Speed modifiers *Faster (Represented by a car) Makes the moveset move twice faster *Turbo (Represented by a bullet train) Makes the moveset move 3 times faster *Super Turbo (Represented by a jet) Makes the moveset move 4 times as faster Moveset modifiers *Reverse (Represented by a mirror) You must dance the song from last move to first one *Semirandom (Represented by a joker) Some moves will change to "Clap" "Stop" "Spin" or "Jump" *Random (Represented by a dice) Same as above but several moves will change Vanish modifiers *Translucent (Represented as an open window) Moves will disappear at 50% *Crystal Clear (Represented as a closed window) Moves will disappear at 25% *Invisible (Represented as a window covered with curtains) Moves won't appear at all Precision modifiers *Punctual (Represented as a silver coin) OK moves won't score any points *Perfectionist (Represented as a gold crown) Any X cuts the song *Ultra Perfectionist (Represented as a diamond) Any X or OK cuts the song One modifier of each type can be activated having up to 4 different modifiers Curiosities *For the first time the PAL exclusive songs are playable *Due to license restrictions songs from Japanese games couldn't be part of the game *The system was going to support up to 6 players but to reduce costs it was changed to 4 *All songs from both Just Dance Best of and Just Dance Greatest Hits are playable *Because Nintendo has the Japanese permission, Just Dance-Arcade Edition can't be released in Japan Category:JUST DANCE Category:Just dance Category:Ubisoft Category:Arcade Category:Dancing games Category:Rhythm games Category:Music Category:Musical games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Games